Conversion Racing
Conversion Racing is a sport improvised at first by Solar and Rose; then later, used as a competitive sport, it is also the name of a game designed by Solar =Types of Racing known= Rollerblading Solar first entered the tournament with a hoverboard, but then switched to slideskates, slideskates are a type of rollerblades meant for high-speed rollerblading, many people did not like the fact that Solar brought in improvised rollerblades to the contest, but they dealt with it..slideskates use water and fire to create a drift of steam, that steam makes the ground wet and warm, thus able to make the ground able to slide on at high speeds. Skateboarding Though there isn't actual wheels on a hoverboard, it is the most commonly used type of racing, but sadly, as of recent, has been going out of style, as such, some hoverboard users upgrade their boards in order to compete with the slideskates, hoverboards use a magnetic pulse in order to hover, the hoverboard may convert to wheels if no magnetic item is present. Biking Manual The Bike is usually a mountain bike, best done with those having high strength, this is the oldest vehicle in Conversion Racing, but it hasn't been relatively popular compared to it's cousin. A thing different for this mountain bike, is that it uses a water jet propulsion system to boost if the user is falling behind. The Bike also seems to do better in muddy and mountainous areas. Mechanical Some people consider using Motorcycles on the other hand, having a bit higher speed, but a bit less stability. The motorcycle, unlike it's cousin, lacks the water jet propulsion system. Via ATV The All-terrain Vehicle has proven useful for the Conversion Racing tournaments, able to surpass all the elements like the Bike, though it's capability is boosted in these environments. This causes a downside for areas that don't change much, as the ATV's potential isn't that full. Via Kart The Go-Kart is another form of racing, but is often out-classed by the ATV, though not given a lot of environmental advantages, the Go-kart preforms best on streets, though unlike the bikes, boards, skates, and ATVs, it is incapable of preforming flashy tricks. Dasher The Dasher is a miniature land fighter disabled of it's weaponry, while it may be like an air fighter jet, it cannot lift off of the ground, the user hangs onto the handles and stands on parts of it, though it will be similar to a Bike, it isn't, as the user needs to be fully standing, making it more similar to a hovering Mo-pad. Below the standing point is a unique "cutter" engine which makes cornering easier, though this makes the Dasher the vehicle with the lowest top speed. Running If the method of transport seems to be inadequate for the current situation, the user can always run, though this seems to be a big advantage for Rollerbladers and Skaters, Bikers however, do have a bit of an all-around advantage, along with ATV-riders. But Skaters and Rollerbladers are faster runners with lighter equipment. =Game= The Game is focused on a plot of Dialga hosting a tournament in honor of the world, as such, both Team Inferno and Team Charm has entered, along with numerous other people, the tournament this time was not about fighting, but instead, racing. =What is a Specialty= A Specialty is an advantage that gives the character an advantage, for example: Showboating Characters gain more money from the more tricks they do, leading to unlocking more kinds of transportation. Speed Characters do better on flat platforms, gaining a speed boost on them. Strength Characters gain an edge if a clash occurs between two characters, they also can take down most objects in their path. Weather Characters gain a random bonus based on the weather. Magic Characters are capable of jumping higher than usual. Dark Characters get an all-around speed boost on Night tracks. Defense Characters aren't affected by losing a clash as much as others =What is a Clash= A Clash occurs if two or more characters, at the same time, boost into each other, as such, a clash would occur, which is where both players (Or the player and the CPU) would tap the buttons on screen as quickly as possible, the clash ends after five seconds, the one who has the largest bar would beat down the losers, clashing would also occur (without boosting) with characters having SERIOUS Rivalries. Clashing would gain the winning player more money, the more people there are. Characters Solar Specialty: Speed Team: Inferno Default transports: Vanillian (Board), Tempest (Skates) Lunar Specialty: Strength Team: Inferno Default Transports: Jackal (MechBike) Assassin (Dasher) Jolt Specialty: Showboating Team: Inferno Default transports: Cloud (Peddle Bike) Rose Specialty: Speed Team: Cheries (Charm) Default Transports: Synthesis (Board), Venus-EX (Skates) Lopunny Specialty: Showboating Team: Cheries Default Transports: Blazer (Board), Capture Cycle (Peddle Bike) Medicham Specialty: Strength Team: Cheries Default Transports: Barrier (Board), Focus (MechBike) (Under Construction)